1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a one-way valve and a fuel separating apparatus including the one-way valve.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a fuel supply apparatus that separates raw fuel containing components having different octane numbers, such as ethanol-containing gasoline, by a separator into a high-octane fuel containing more high-octane components than the raw fuel and a low-octane fuel containing more low-octane components than the raw fuel and that selectively supplies the high-octane fuel and the low-octane fuel to an internal combustion engine (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-208541). This fuel supply apparatus includes a raw-fuel tank that stores raw fuel, a heater that heats the raw fuel, a separator that separates the heated raw fuel into a high-octane fuel and a low-octane fuel, a cooler that cools the separated fuels, and a high-octane-fuel tank that stores the high-octane fuel.